


A Complete Kingdom [ART]

by Magpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, dcbb15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie/pseuds/Magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea; it swallows me. It comes up to my knees and it swallows me. The boys owe Jody a few dozen favours, and so when her niece goes missing near an old fishing village on the coast of Maine, Dean, Sam, and a newly human Castiel agree to take the case on. They settle into an old abandoned lighthouse-keepers’ cottage, and slowly the tide comes in. (post-s8)</p>
<p>ART POST</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complete Kingdom [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Complete Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199629) by [komodobits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komodobits/pseuds/komodobits). 



> [Tumblr masterpost](http://the-luckless-lord.tumblr.com/post/133217843601/a-complete-kingdom-art-masterpost-a-dcbb-2015-fic)

  
Title card.

  
Stone from the Salt Church.

  
Cas and Dean at the top of the lighthouse.

  
Sam in the caves.


End file.
